Radio frequency identification (RFID) applications vary from inventory control to traffic management to pet identification. RFID systems generally include readers and tags. The RFID reader emits a signal to activate the RFID tag, and the RFID tag responds generally by reading data from a memory and emitting a signal with the desired information for the RFID reader.
There are a number of challenges facing makers of RFID tags. Some challenges arise from those applications in which RFID electronics are very small. Connecting RFID integrated circuits (ICs) to antennas can be challenging because of the small pads on the RFID IC. Straps/interposers have been used to address this problem. The straps have larger pads than pads on the RFID IC for connecting the RFID IC to the antenna. The larger pads of the strap make it easier to align and connect to leads of the antenna.
Other challenges arise from the substrates used for RFID tags. Making an RFID tag using a polyamide or polyimide substrate may be prohibitively expensive for some applications calling for a flexible substrate. The expense is attributable to the substrate material and the print-and-etch processes used in creating the wiring pattern. Expensive chemicals are required for print-and-etch processes, and hazardous waste is a byproduct.
A structure and method that address these and other related issues are therefore desirable.